Graduation to Transgression
by Azure Indigo
Summary: Ichigo has finally gotten on the write road he's dating a beautiful woman, and he's just graduated from school. But when he witnesses a murder of one of his Old Classmates, by a mobster his life spirals down again...


**Azure Indigo: Well Violet, it seems one of our stories was a success, ROKA still ahasnt gotten many views but with this I think we can catapult into fame!**

**Azure Violet: Writing a story in is not going to make you famous, a little loved, maybe, but it will never make you famous Indigo…**

**Azure Indigo: Now, Now think positive Violet, maybe an editor or a novelist will see a story we made, and like the idea and hire us to make brilliant, astounding Novel ideas! XD -****Jumps up and down in happiness and enjoyment-**

**Azure Violet: -turns to audience- Okay well it seems Indigo is in a scene of overflowing happiness, so I guess I'll introduce his new story… Have fun reading, Graduation to Transgression…**

Square academic caps filled the sky as the student threw them upward in a cheerful motion "We're finished School!" Yelled Ichigo in happiness

"Yes the shackles are off! We're free!" Keigo dropped to the ground crying "Finally!"

Mizuiro sighed and patted Keigo on the shoulder who was now wiping snot from his nose "Calm down Keigo… Please you're making a scene"

Chad stared at the group of friends and smiled "I'm glad it's all over now…"

Ishida pushed his glasses up and pulled up his graduation cloaks sleeves to pick up his graduation cap "It sure doesn't feel as I thought it would be like when we graduate…"

"Yeah, Ishida! I thought it would be more exciting~!" said Orihime, while jumping up and down

Keigo stared at Orihime breasts blobbing up and down, he was drooling until a fist was shoved into his head "Gahh!" he looked up and saw Ichigo with an evil smile plastered on his face

Ichigo was going out with Orihime at the moment and they were very happy together "Well, what now? We've graduated but we don't know what we're gonna do."

"I think I'm gonna find a job… Buy a house, or an Apartment, probably an Apartment…" Said Rukia with her arms crossed

Everyone nodded then Ichigo spoke up "I'm gonna stay at my house for now, but I'm finding a good paying job first… So I can pay for the family… If one is founded" He turned to Orihime and smiled at her, she was clueless about what he was implying but she nodded anyways.

Zaraki stood up in front of all the students on a platform, with a microphone in his hand. He took a big breathe then yelled "Alright all you damn brats! Your no longer part of this school so get the Fuck out!" Zaraki threw the microphone at Keigo and it thwaped on the side of his head knocking him out "Get Keigo, Out of my School! You have ruined my lessons for the last time! Haha!" Keigo was twitching on the ground with saliva dripping from his mouth… Zaraki was the Principle and Gym Teacher of Karakura High now due to the fact he beat the crap out of the old one.

They all stared in amazement "O-okay…." Ichigo wrapped his arm around Orihime, and Chad picked up Keigo, Mizuiro and Rukia walked close behind, and Ishida was already gone the second Zaraki took the platform…

Ichigo sighed "I never liked Principle Kenpachi…."

"Same…" They all said

Ichigo looked to his side and saw a shady looking man in a trench coat behind a tree, he wondered who it was. He looked hard at him and saw he had black hair done up in a ponytail, a firm nose, and also he had an after shave. Ichigo traced where the mans eyes were looking and saw he was looking at an exchange student from Italy, named Di Roy, most people called him D or Roy though. Ichigo thought it was just his over protective father or something and ignored it and went on his way.

They all left school and got to a fork in the road Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo who was now awake went one way, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime went the other way. They walked a little bit further down the road until they reached Orihime's house.

"I had a good time at graduation Ichigo… I hope we can go for a date in the next couple days…" Orihime smiled a little while blushing.

"That won't be a problem, without school I don't need to study so I'll have a lot of free time…" he leaned in to Orihime and kissed her on the lips.

Rukia sighed "My god…" she slapped her forehead and just walked to Ichigo house and into the closet in Ichigo's room, why? Because she enjoyed it inside his closet, Back in 9th grade, Rukia and Ichigo dated and she'd sleep in his closet. She didn't enjoy sleeping in a different room when she was there, and felt uncomfortable being in bed with Ichigo, so she slept in his closet and she found it quite comfy.

Orihime closed her eyes and held his head in for the kiss, then released and pulled back. "I'll see you soon Ichigo" she smiled at him then began to walk to her doorstep.

"I-I'll call you!" he waved good bye and then went on his way Ichigo arrived at his house he knew his brother would be waiting, Ichigo and his brother were twins they looked almost exactly the same as Ichigo except for his personality and well… He was Albino?

"Hey Bro! Where your Girlfriend! Ha-ha!" Said Shiro laugh manically in his seat at the dinner table

Ichigo took his graduation cap and whipped it at Shiro, smacking him in the forhead very accurately "Shut up, Shiro it's not my fault you had a birth defect…"

Shiro rubbed his forehead in pain "Ouch, Ichigo! And don't make fun of me! I'm older than you!"

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Shiro stared at Ichigo with a plain face "Shut up…" Shiro stormed to his room and slammed the door

"Haha!" Ichigo laughed as his brother as he stormed away. Ichigo walked into his room with a Microwave pizza and a soda, he sat on his bed watching the small TV in his room. He did this till 1:26 am at night and decided it was time to go to bed. He got undressed put on Pajamas.

Rukia poked her head out of the closet and stared at Ichigo undressing; she still liked him but didn't want to say it. "What'cha doing Ichigo?"

"Gah! R-RUKIA! I didn't know you were there…" Ichigo smiled as he put on a plain white pajama shirt then sat on his bed "Rukia are you sleepy?"

"No… I've been counting the time you say that sucked, to the TV… you say it 56 times..." she hopped out of the closet and landed onto the bed beside him "Why can't you sleep?" she asked

Ichigo laid back and looked out the window it was raining… "I don't know…" he peered through the window and saw Di Roy panting running down the street "Hmm? What Roy up to?"

Rukia looked past him and looked out the window and saw Roy "I don't know, he shouldn't be out at this time though…"

Ichigo was getting concerned he looked further down the road and saw the man with the black hair in the trench coat again. "What's this?"

"No wait! Why! Stop Shunsui! I swear I don't know anything about them!" Yelled Roy covered in blood

Ichigo gasped "Oh my god he's drenched in blood!"

Rukia covered her mouth "Oh my god…"

Shunsui pulled his hood down showing he was smiling "Okay Roy I believe you, but your still part of their organization… So I have to kill you…" Shunsui pulled a M9 silenced pistol out of his trench coat and put on leather gloves.

Ichigo's eyes widened "Holy shit he's gonna kill Di Roy!" Ichigo covered his mouth but he yelled to loud, Shunsui looked up and saw Ichigo in the window.

"Wait! Take me as Hostage! I'll be helpful! I'll cooperate!" Di Roy pleaded

"Shunsui turned back to his main target and pointed the pistol at Di Roys head and smiled "The Mafia doesn't talk Hostages…" he shot his pistol and shot Di Roy in the head, Blood splattered all over the ground and Di Roy dropped dead to the ground.

Rukia looked out the window shocked, she felt something in her stomach and ran to the trash can and puked, she was crying "I didn't see anything, I didn't see that…"

Ichigo hid from the sight of the window worried the Mobster would start to shoot at him.

Shunsui smiled and put away his pistol and put up his hood he looked up at the window "I'll be back for you!"

Ichigo froze in fear… he looked at Rukia shicked and scared "I-I'm gonna die…!"


End file.
